


Full Circle

by Rorynne



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: You've been friends with Clint Barton for years, and have harbored a crush on him for probably just as long. But will your friendship, or more importantly, your heart be able to survive an undercover mission with the pair of you posing as newlyweds to gain information on an illegal weapons auction?Clint Barton Bingo Fills:-Fake Marriage
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Clint Barton Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Full Circle

Twisting in your chair you sighed, bored out of your mind as you waited for Fury to arrive. He would never admit it, but that man loved his dramatic entrances. Granted, the wait wouldn’t have been all that bad if you had any idea what he wanted to see you for. Instead, you were left clueless and feeling very much like a kid waiting for the principal.

You tensed when your vision went dark. “Whatever Fury says,” A familiar voice whispered in your ear, “I’m deaf and you don’t speak English.” You eased at Clint’s voice, your lips curling into a smile as he pulled his hands from your eyes.

“Don’t sneak up on me you ass.” You giggled as he sat down next to you. “What are you even doing here? Don’t you have Avengers to take care of?” It was rare for you to see your friend during work ever since he had joined the Avengers. “I was starting to think you forgot all about us lowly SHIELD agents.”

Clint’s jaw dropped in mock shock, “Forget about my girl? Never!” You tried to ignore the was his comment made your face warm. You had long since given up on your crush on him. Really, what chance did you have with an Avenger? “Fury called me down here, probably for a mission or something.” He shrugged lazily, leaning back in his seat seemingly completely unaware of your reaction.

“Either that, or he’s finally decided to fire you after all these years.” You said, poking his side and making him flinch. “You can only ignore orders so many times you know. And you’re famous for it, Mister ‘I made a different call’.” 

He seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding, “I’ve been needing a vacation.” He grinned, looking at you, “You should come with me since you seem to be in the same boat and all.” He winked making your heart flutter.

“I would appreciate it if the two of you stopped flirting and paid attention.” Fury interrupted throwing two folders down on the table in front of you.

“I take it we aren’t getting fired then?” Clint quipped as he grabbed one of the folders.

“Barton, if I had any intention of firing you I would have done it already.” Fury said cooly. You picked up the other file and looked it over briefly as he continued. “We’ve received word of a massive auction of alien weapons and technology set to take place within the week in Rio de Janeiro. Currently, we only know of one person planning to attend, Francesco Romano, who is currently enjoying the Rio sun with his wife Alice.” Pictures of the pair popped onto the display in the front of the conference room revealing Francesco to be a middle-aged man that you recognized as the head of the Italian Mafia. “Your jobs are going to be to earn Mr. Romano’s trust and either get him to invite you to the auction or follow him there. I don’t care which. Your covers for the mission will be in your files.”

You flipped through the folder until you found the page with your cover story and froze at what you saw. Y/N Barton. Your heart felt like it was going to explode as your brain hunted for some semblance of a thought to say. “So we aren’t changing our names this time?” Clint questioned as he read over his own cover.

“You aren’t.” You managed to squeak out, eyes still locked on the name.

Clint peeked over your shoulder, his eyes widening upon reading the name, but before he could say anything, Fury spoke up. “Congratulations on your marriage.” He said, the glint in his eye betraying his amusement at the situation. “Your honeymoon starts tomorrow. Your bags have already been packed, and are waiting for you on the Quinjet. You fly out first thing tomorrow.” 

Anxiety washed over you at the idea of it all, you two were best friends, and yes, you did have feelings for him but you had worked hard to keep that under wraps. You had no idea how you were going to be able to continue hiding it if the two of you had to act like a couple. You couldn’t help but feel like Fury had somehow organized this whole stressful ordeal.

“Wait a fucking minute.” Clint protested, drawing you out of your head. “Why am I being sent on something like this with Y/N? What about Tasha?” You weren’t surprised at his reaction, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Was playing the part of your husband that horrible of an idea to him?

“You are the exchangeable party on this mission Barton. Agent L/N’s familial ties to the criminal underground are too valuable for building trust to bench her.” Fury said making it perfectly clear he was not going to budge. “If you would rather another agent take your place, that can be arranged.”

“No!” Clint said quickly with a shake of his head. He cleared his throat before continuing, “No. It’s fine. That’s not needed. I’m good for this mission, just, used to Tasha is all.” He half mumbled the end of his sentence, rubbing the back of his head. You sword you heard him mutter something about ‘fucking things up’ and your heart clenched. Did he mean you?

You took a deep breath and tried to brush off the statement, putting on a brave face as you tried to make the best of the situation. “Scared you’ll fall madly in love with me Clint?” You tried to joke like how you normally would, hoping he wouldn’t hear how hurt you were.

“What?” Clint blinked dumbly before bolting straight up. “No! No, of course not.” He smiled at you as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “I’m not worried about a thing girly girl.” 

Fury, however, didn’t have the patience for either of your discomfort. “Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers will be acting as your support team for this mission. If at any point you are in trouble, they will be the first responders. They’ve already been briefed and are currently helping prepare for your departure.” He explained further. “You leave at 0500 hours. And don’t forget the rings.” He pulled a ring box from his pocket and tossed it onto the table. “Meeting adjourned.” He finished, leaving the conference room without another word.

The two of you looked at the box in silence for a moment before Clint reached over and grabbed it. He popped it open without a second thought revealing two gold wedding bands and a simple amethyst ring. “Aren’t engagement rings usually diamond?” You questioned. You didn’t mind the oddity of it, if anything it felt like it fit Clint far more than a diamond ring, but you couldn’t help but wonder why it was chosen.

“I would put money on it being Nat’s idea.” He half chuckled before taking a deep breath. “Well, Mrs. Barton, I think these two are yours.” He plucked the finer gold band and engagement ring from the box and grabbed your left hand, slipping the rings onto it with ease. His hands lingered on yours for only a beat, but it felt closer to an eternity. Your heart felt like it was going to explode by the time he pulled away. “Guess we’re getting that vacation after all.” He joked as he slipped his own ring onto his finger.

“Who knew getting hitched was all we needed to do.” You smiled back awkwardly as you twisted the ring around your finger. The two of you used to joke like this all the time, but now it only felt tense. 

“As someone who has been on a honeymoon or two, it’s not always your first thought.” He said standing up with a stretch. “But there are worse ways to end up in Rio.” He paused for a moment before grabbing your shoulder and squeezing it. “I’m gonna go give Tasha hell for the ring. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.” He said before finally leaving.

The ring weight heavy on your finger as you continued about your day preparing hor your mission. You fiddled with the ring mindlessly as you read over the file again, knowing full well Clint likely wouldn’t. Clint’s reaction played on repeat in your head as you read. Was the idea of this mission really so bad to him that he would request Natasha to take your place? But then, he didn’t exactly seem happy with the thought of someone else taking his place instead.

“Awfully long face for someone who just got married to the love of their life.” You looked up at the teasing voice to see Natasha leaning against your desk wearing a sly smirk.

“God I wish I never told you that.” You groaned, leaning back into your seat.

“I knew way before you told me.” She retorted, “Thought you’d be excited to play the role of Mrs. Barton.” She teased again, clearly amused.

You groaned again, “That’s not… I don’t… It’s hard to be excited when Clint made it damn clear he wasn’t happy with the assignment.” You finally managed to say.

Natasha’s smirk fell and her eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“The first thing Clint did was ask for you to go on the mission instead of me. I thought he had already gone to you to complain about it.” You assumed that’s what he was going to do at least, when he said he was going to give her hell.

“First time I’m hearing about this.” She said coolly, crossing her arms. “Of all the things for that idiot to say. He probably didn’t even realize how he sounded. I’ll go kick some sense into his ass.”

“Nat, don’t.” You begged, the last thing you wanted was for this to be made even more awkward, “It’s just a mission, it’s not like any of this is real. We’re friends. Just like always. It isn’t exactly no information to me that he isn’t interested. I just… didn’t think he would hate the idea that much.”

Natasha rubbed her face, shaking her head. “You are about as blind as Barton is deaf. I’m talking to him. At the very least you deserve an apology. The damn idiot wouldn’t know an opportunity if it punched him in the face.” She grumbled before storming off, ignoring your protests for her to stop.

You sighed, and slid down in your seat, your eyes catching the glint of your ring once again. You looked at it and twisted it around your finger, “This is shaping up to be an extremely long mission.”


End file.
